The activities described in this grant application correspond to two Programmes of the UICC: The Experimental Oncology Programme comprises: Review Study Groups on the Biology of Human Cancer, to study in sequence each form of human cancer and to report thereon in widely distributed publications, and Training Courses in Cancer Research, to provide an overview of research to young graduates about to embark on a research career. The Clinical Oncology Programme comprises: the TNM Classification of Malignant Tumors, Multidisciplinary Project on Breast Cancer, and Controlled Therapeutic Trials.